A Special Meeting
by the courtroom thief
Summary: A small story about how Liddell and Kitty met. Hope you like it!


"Uhh... not again..."

Talking to herself, a young girl stands before a board with test scores. She had just found her name on the list, but her face didn't get any brighter.

"17. Kitty – 55 points"

Considering that students need to score at least 60 points to pass the test, Kitty is indeed in trouble. However, though she is worried, she's not surprised at all. It looks like this is quite common for her.

Kitty has always been a so-so student. Always dressed in a black dress, the girl doesn't call any attention in her class, be it by looks or scores. The only traits that would classify the brown haired girl as "cute" in some standards would be the large and round pink pin she always wears on her neck and her cat ears and tail, which can make quite the adorable combination. And before you ask, yes, Kitty's ears are real and she doesn't study in a normal school. She studies in a magical school made for all kinds of mystic creatures, such as vampires, witches and others, all of them going there to learn all kinds of magic. However, this unique academy is still a school, and tests take part in any school life. The third test about basic magic spells happened last week, and Kitty's class' results were posted, heading to the girl's current situation.

Sighing, Kitty was ready to leave to go studying in the library. However, she stopped when she heard two students of her class talking:

"I can't believe it, how come she can score first place when she doesn't even come to class?"

"The principal must be manipulating her scores for her! It's impossible for someone to score that high doing nothing!"

Curious, Kitty turned back to the scores' board.

"1. Liddel – 100 points"

Kitty's ears moved in confusion. She has never been aware that The Liddell is in the same class as her.

The girl's cat ears have been catching a lot of stories about the girl named Liddell, most of them from chats between students passing by the school corridors or inside her class. The rumours say that the girl was abandoned by her mother in front of the school gates and then was adopted by the principal. After that she was often seen in fights and using her magic to threaten other students. It's said that she's a delinquent without hope in a way that even her mother wasn't able to bear her. However, Kitty knew that she shouldn't take those tales so seriously. After all, her ears can catch all kinds of stories and because of that she knows when a story is full of lies. Of course that a girl who scores first without coming to class would be targeted by other students.

Ignoring the rest of the discussion between the two students, Kitty went to the school's library.

"Excuse me, where can I find a book by the name of "Basic Magical Spells"?" Kitty asked the librarian.

"Oh, that one? It's probably with Liddell." Answered the librarian, looking at the library's second floor.

"W-what?" said Kitty, suddenly changing to a nervous tone.

"Yeah. That girl always stays the whole day here reading books about magic. She must be in the second floor. Just ask her and she'll give you the book, she must have read that at least three times already." Finished the librarian, going back to work.

"O-okay." Said Kitty, though the librarian probably didn't hear her.

Kitty was getting more and more nervous. It's true that she has never believed in those stories about Liddell, but she's never met her as well. How is she like? What if she's intimidating? Kitty couldn't help but feel insecure.

The brown-haired girl slowly climbed up the stairs to the second floor. There, she saw a great amount of books pilled in towers on the floor. And sitting between the towers was a girl with blonde twintails reading a book. Kitty didn't see any signs of her being a magical creature, even though she's not wearing much clothing.

The girl didn't look intimidating. She is wearing a purple top, which is the same color as the rest of her clothes: her long gloves, her skirt and her long socks, which one is full of holes and the other had black stripes on it. The only things with the girl that aren't purple are her black shoes and her orange umbrella, which has a small leaf attached to it.

Squeezing her dress with her hands, Kitty gathered all the courage she could and approached the blonde girl.

"Er…e-excuse me…"

The girl took her violet eyes off the book and looked at Kitty.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then what is it? What do you want?"

"Y-you're… Liddell, right?"

For some reason, the girl made an angry expression after hearing her name. Her answer came with a cold voice.

"Yes, that's my name. Now what do you want?"

Kitty couldn't avoid feeling intimidated by the girl's sudden change of mood. She squeezed her dress even more.

"T-t-the librarian s-said you have the "Basic Magical Spells" book. C-could you lend it to me?"

Surprisingly, Liddel's expression turned back to normal after hearing the request.

"Oh, that?" Liddel took a book from one of the towers. "This one? But the tests are already over. To come to the library to study even after the tests are over… What a bookworm!" Liddel said and started to laugh.

"Says the one who stays in the library the whole day!" Kitty thought but chose to keep those words to herself.

"Well, here." Said Liddell, throwing the book at Kitty.

"A-ah!" Kitty tried to catch the book, but her hand didn't let go of her dress due to her nervousism. The book ended up falling on her dress, between her hands, and stayed there, looking like Kitty was using her dress as a basket.

Liddell couldn't contain her laugher.

"Pffftt…. Hahahahaha! 2 points!"

"D-don't use my dress as a basket!" Kitty said with an embarrassed expression.

"You're the one who did it!" said the young witch while laughing. "And you have still not told me why you want that."

"My grades aren't good. If I don't study I'm going to repeat this year…" Kitty answered, with a depressed voice.

"Huh? C'mon, that subject is extremely easy. It's the basic of the basic! How come you can't understand it?" Liddell asked with a surprised face.

"Well, not everyone is a genius like you, you know…" Kitty said, with tears forming in her eyes.

Liddell felt a sudden feeling of regret after seeing the girl with such a depressed face. Feeling bad, the girl looked away while scratching her cheek.

"A-anyway! If you're having a hard time studying basic spells, it's better if you use this book." Liddell took another book from one of her towers and threw it at Kitty.

Kitty was caught by surprise again, but this time she managed to catch the book. However, the other one fell from her dress straight to the floor.

"Oops." Said Kitty.

This time, though Liddell wanted to laugh a little, she chose to keep quiet. Still scratching her cheek, she said:

"That book explains things in a more "easy to understand" way than the one you asked me. Maybe if you study by it you'll understand better."

"Whoa, really?" Kitty's eyes became a little brighter. "Thanks, Liddell! Can I have it?"

Liddell felt relieved after seeing the girl cheer up.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't forget to tell the librarian if you're going to take it home."

Kitty thanked again and went down to the first floor. Instead of getting back to her book, Liddell looked up at the ceiling of the library.

"Well, she was scared at first but… it's the first time someone speaks so… "normally" with me…"

With these thoughts, Liddell went back to her book with a smile.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you liked it! I'm still thinking if I'm going to write more chapters for it or not, though. If you can, please leave a comment! Thank you!**


End file.
